Flanges are attached to various devices and are commonly utilized for many purposes, including to attach the device to another object; to guide, pilot, locate, and/or orient the device; and/or to provide support for the device. For example, FIG. 1 shows a part of a flange 101 that may be attached to, for example, a thermostat for use in a water pump. A seal 103 is disposed between the housing 105 of the water pump, the flange 101, a water outlet tube flange 107, and a support member 109. Because the thermostat is subject to pressure fluctuations within the housing 105, the thermostat, including its seal 103, may move around or vibrate within the housing 105, which can overstress the seal and cause leakage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a seal, for use with a flange, that withstands pressure fluctuations with reduced leaking compared to prior sealing arrangements.